Interrogation
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Toby has been a police officer for a little while now. What happens when he his newest arrest is his girlfriend? Can he stay focused? Will he be able to get answers? -Collab fanfic with prettylittlespoby13


**Interrogation**

Toby arrived at the scene of the crime and ran towards the building. He waited outside with his gun for directions to go in. They busted the door down and ran in. He heard a few clears but was surprised by what he saw when they went down to the basement.

"Spencer?" He gasped, shocked.

She was with the girls who were sitting next to a body. It looked like they were trying to stop the bleeding.

"Toby why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm a police officer. Why are you here?" He wondered.

The other officers had told them to back away from the body and started cuffing them.

"Officer!" Another cop called. "Are you going to do your job?"

"Oh god." He mumbled. "Turn around. Spencer Hastings you are under arrest."

Spencer looked at him scared. "For real?"

"Yes." Toby bit his lip. "God this is so awkward."

Spencer turned around and felt the cuffs go around her wrists. They walked out and Toby put her in the back of his police car. He got in the front seat and started driving back to the station.

"Why did you put me in handcuffs?" She complained. "They hurt. Please take them off."

"I can't Spence, it's my job." Toby sighed.

"But don't you love me?" Toby looked in the rearview mirror to see her pouting with her big brown eyes.

"Please don't pull that card. You know I love you to death." Toby begged.

"Whatever." She grumbled sitting back and looking out the window.

* * *

Spencer whined as Toby drug her into a seperate questioning room than her friends.

"Why are you questioning me? Do you actually think I killed him?" She wondered, sitting in the chair. She was glad he removed the handcuffs.

"Because. I'm a police officer. I question people." Toby sat across from her.

"How well did you know Noel Kahn, Miss Hastings?" Toby asked.

"Miss Hastings?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Just answer the question." Toby said a little annoyed, but mostly weirded out that he was questioning his girlfriend about a murder.

"Well if you must know, we were romantically involved." Spencer teased.

Toby looked up from his notes at those words. "W- what?" His throat went dry.

"I'm just kidding Toby." She calmed him by reaching her hand across the table and putting it on his.

"Spencer, you know I don't want to do this. Questioning people _is_ part of my job though." Toby said.

"Is anyone watching us like they do in movies?" Spencer wondered.

He hesitated before answering. "No."

"If you don't want to question me don't." She got out of her chair and walked over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her fingers toyed with his tie and loosened it. Spencer took his tie off of him and undid the first button on his uniform.

"Are you seducing me?" He asked, letting a shaky breath out. Spencer was so hot.

"That depends is it working?" She seductively whispered, unbuttoning the next button.

"Umm..." Toby gulped. "Maybe."

Spencer kissed his neck. "You were right. The uniform is a turn on."

She continued unbuttoning his shirt until it was completely undone. Toby got out of his chair and pushed Spencer against the wall. He bit his lip and looked her up and down.

"If I get fired it's your fault." He said before smashing his lips against hers.

Toby pressed his body against her as he ran his hands under her shirt. He quickly pulled her shirt up over her head and then threw it on the ground. Spencer tilted her head allowing him to kiss her neck.

"You're lucky you're hot." He whispered while nibbling on her ear.

Spencer smirked. "Admit it. This is way more fun than asking questions."

He left kisses along her collar bone. She squealed in excitement when he picked her up and sat her down on the table. Once she was settled on the table Toby ran his hands down her waist to unbutton her jeans. He slowly pulled them down her long legs, bringing her panties down as well. Toby kneeled down in front of her and kissed her thigh.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he stood up.

Spencer smirked as she went to remove his belt to pull down his pants. "I've said before this uniform is a turn on, but you know what else is a turn on? You without clothes on."

She kissed down his neck.

"Spence." He moaned.

Toby caught her by surprise when he picked her up and held her against the wall.

"Oh god!" She groaned as he pushed inside of her.

"Shit." Toby moaned at the feeling of her.

Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist to give him more access.

"Oh my god Toby! You feel so good!" She screamed.

They were trying to keep quiet, but the way Toby was moving inside of her made it hard.

"Spencer you have to be quiet." He scolded.

Spencer tried to hold back a moan as he pushed harder inside of her.

"I'm close." She panted. This was too good to be over so soon.

Toby pushed harder into her. Spencer moaned loudly as she reached her high. Toby followed soon after.

He held her while they calmed down.

"Wasn't that much better?" She questioned, kissing his neck.

"Yes." He nodded.

"We should probably get dressed." Spencer stated.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Toby laughed, setting her down and grabbing their clothes off the floor.

Once they were dressed, Toby turned to Spencer. "You know I still have to question you right?

"Crap." Spencer replied. "I was really hoping that you wouldn't."

"And what am I suppose to tell them when I come out of here with no answers?" Toby asked.

"Fine. I'll answer your stupid questions, but you owe me." Spencer frowned sitting down. "I'm spending the night at your place."

Toby sat back down and got his notes. "Okay. How well did you know the victim?"

* * *

Toby came out of the questioning room a few minutes later.

"Officer what took so long?" One of the detectives asked.

"She wouldn't answer the questions." Toby answered.

"Why didn't you give her the option of a lawyer?" The detective looked at him and expected the excuse to be good.

"I-uh- well she's my girlfriend, so I figured I could convince her to talk." Toby lied. "She thought it was weird I was sent in to question her. I had to talk her into giving me the answers."

"Fine." The detective seemed to buy the lie. "What did you find out?"

Toby handed him the notes and went to his desk. He sighed.

Half an hour later they let the girls go. Toby kissed Spencer on her way out. It wasn't unusual. People had seen them kiss before. But it _was_ kind of awkward.

"I'll be home in about an hour." Toby smiled. "My shift ends then."

Spencer licked her bottom lip and whispered, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Okay guys "prettylittlespoby13" wrote the sex scene because I was a little uncomfortable doing it. Check her out on here. Her stories are amazing! This is an AU future fanfic I guess. Noel was the one that died. I have a few more on the way. Please review. Follow and favorite too!**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


End file.
